everywitchwayfandomcom-20200223-history
Demma
Demma '('D/'''aniel and '''Emma) is the friendship/romantic pairing of the main characters Daniel Miller and Emma Alonso. Emma and Daniel meet in Discovery when Emma is moving into her new house. Daniel is seen walking out his house with Mac's pair of dirty socks on a stick, He puts them in the trash and he finds Emma across the street staring at him and he stares at her. A bunch of butterflies then fly across the street to Daniel's house, and he yells, "BUTTERFLIES!" because he is allergic to them. On Emma's first day at Iridium High, Daniel is assigned to give her a tour around the school. Emma is handed her Registration paper and Daniel walks in. At that moment a butterfly is in the office and, since Daniel is allergic to butterflies, he sneezes and startles Emma, causing her to knock down the pencils in the office. Emma and Daniel shake hands and Emma runs out the office, where she bumps into Maddie (Daniel's Ex-Girlfriend) and knocks her smoothie down. "Who are you!?" Maddie asked and Daniel yells "Emma!" causing Maddie to become jealous of rage and start a hurricane in the hallway. Within Season 1 they see each other and have love moments; but Emma has to balance out love and her Witch Powers. On the Season 1 finale, The Chosen One, they kiss, and officially start dating. In Season 2, Daniel breaks up with Emma when he finds out she has her powers back. Emma not wanting Daniel to know, so there relationship isn't rocky. Midway Through, he then regrets his decision right when Jax and Emma start dating. In The Abyss, Jax and Emma break up while Emma and Daniel kiss then get back together. In the final episode of Season 2, Emma says she loves Daniel and Daniel savea her from being sucked into the portal, showing that he cares a lot about Emma. In Season 3, Emma and Daniel's relationship begins to have problems again when Mia arrives. Emma begins to grow jealous seeing Mia and Daniel together. Eventually when Mia puts a Kanay Spider Seal on Daniel, he breaks up with Emma and he and Mia become a couple. Once the seal is removed, Daniel goes back to his regular self and he and Emma resume their relationship, however he doesn't believe Emma's claims about Mia, believing it all to be a misunderstanding. Eventually when the truth comes out, Daniel apologizes to Emma, but also reveals that she has to make a decision on who she truly wants to be with. In the end, Emma chooses Jax over Daniel. In Season 4, Emma learns that Daniel is living on alternate life, due to her decision of choosing Jax over him. Emma becomes desperate to find and restore his real memories, despite the warning she recieves if she fails to do so, Daniel will disappear. The day that Daniel only has one day until he disappears forever he kissed Emma to see if it would work for him to stay until she pushes him away. After the Everglades incident, Daniel and Emma do not interact much. Due to Daniel feeling angry and jealous of Emma's decision to be with Jax. Also Emma being focused on bringing her deceased mother back. On the last episode ever, A Girl's Sacrifice, Emma realizes what she has to do about Daniel. She sends him back to the Everglades. They were portrayed by Paola Andino and Nick Merico. ''Click here to view the Demma/Gallery '' Demma Moments Season 1 * As Emma moves in, she gazes at Daniel and he does the same. * Daniel was assigned to show Emma around the school. * Daniel defends Emma when Maddie is being rude to her. * When Daniel realized it was raining in the hallway, he runs towards Emma to protect her. * When Emma freaks out at how she embarrasses herself he tells her "It's Cute-Awkward but cute". * He lectures himself about his pick up line- "Awkward but cute". * Emma tries to get the butterfly away so Daniel wouldn't sneeze. The Big Rescue * Emma smiles after reading Andi's text that Daniel is single. * When the smoke bomb goes off Daniel worries about Emma because she's missing. * Daniel runs in to rescue Emma. * Emma hears Daniel and tells him she's in the bathroom. * She accidentally tele-transports into the pool just when Daniel breaks down the bathroom door. * When Emma returns from teleporting herself to the pool, Daniel hugs her. The Big Chill * Daniel walks up to Emma and Andi. * Daniel asks Emma what's wrong. * She tells him that she doesn't have her homework (Causing Andi to say "A goat ate it). * Daniel gives Emma his homework to copy. * When Emma does her homework she says she's hungry and Daniel feeds her grapes. * They seem upset when the Panthers walk up to their table. * When Maddie rips up Emma's homework Daniel asks "Maddie, why would you do that?!" * After Maddie freezes Emma he (along with Diego and Mac) carry her to the nurse's office. * At the swim meet, Daniel waves at Emma. I'm a Witch * Emma helps Daniel win the race (Even though Daniel hates cheating). * Emma helps Daniel with salsa dancing and keeps him from embarrassing himself. * Daniel thanks Emma for helping him. * Daniel and Emma eat together. * Daniel walked Emma home. * Emma and Daniel held hands. * Daniel asked Emma out on a date. * They both seemed suprised to see a nighttime rainbow. Magic Fight Club *She is seen at dinner with Daniel's family, after her fashion spell goes awry. *She and Daniel don't look pleased when Maddie comes over. Monkey Business *They watch Tony's magic show together. *They seem upset when Maddie sits with them. *Daniel claps when Emma and Maddie volunteer for Tony's next trick. *Daniel comes to visit Emma after achool. *Emma, with the help of Andi, get him to leave before he noticed the Hexoren. Monkey Business II *Daniel hears Emma and Andi in the nurses' office, and asks if everything's okay. *Emma ssures him it is, but he doesn't seem convinced. *He invited her to the beach afterschool. *Emma misses the beach hangout with Daniel, and he seems upset. *Emma tries to explain herself the next day, but Maddie interrupts her. *Emma watches, sad, as he and Maddie walk to class together. Mac-si-cle * When Emma said she wasn't turning the gig down for babysitting the T3, Andi said, "You mean not turning Daniel down." * When Andi said that, Emma says,"NO! I mean that might be an unintentional side effect." * When the terrible 3 said they like Emma, Daniel's littlest brother said,"So does Daniel. He talks about you all the time!" And Daniel hit him on his back. * Daniel walks Emma home. * Emma calls Daniel, Danny (only Maddie called him that). * Maddie realizes that Daniel likes Emma. * Daniel holds Emma's hand. * Daniel was going to ask Emma to wear his letter jacket. * (Maddie cast a spell to make him say the oppsosite of what he meant) He called her ugly (wanted to call her pretty). * Daniel said she was awful (probably wanted to say she was awesome or something like that). * Daniel said he would never want to give her his letter jacket (wanted to give her his letter jacket). * Daniel admitted to Tony that he likes Emma. * Daniel gave Tony permission to ask Emma out (he really wanted to say no). I Said, Upside Down * Daniel (with the help of his dad) got rid of the spell Maddie put on him, so then Daniel could tell Emma the truth. * Daniel asked Andi where Emma was. * Emma forgives him when he says he was under a spell. * At the very end of the episode, Daniel tells Emma that he likes her. * Also, Emma says: "Danny, me too, but before we go out I need to tell you the truth..." * Daniel expresses his feelings and emotions towards Emma. I-Guana Dance With You * In the beginning, Daniel and Emma were talking about "The Truth" Emma was taking about before the cliff hanger, then next thing you see is Lily barging through the door. * When Daniel is breaking up with Maddie, she asks him if there is just someone else and he responded with "Yes, and that person is...Emma." * When Emma and Andi make it to Daniels house for the party, one of the songs Emma loves comes on and she says "I love this song! I wanna dance." * Then Daniel's response was "You i-guana dance with me?". Emma with a smile on her face said " Sure". * Tthey go to the other side of the living room and dance. (They said iguana because they were just saying Daniel's little brother was getting an iguana for his birthday, which is what the party was for.) I-Guana You Back * Emma helps Daniel look for Tommy's missing iguana. * Emma and Daniel hold hands while looking for the iguana. * Emma says that Daniel's video game knowledge is cool. * Daniel tells her she has to "own her thing" too, referring to glitter. * They love being assigned partners together. Beach Ball * Daniel wanted to go with Emma but let Tony instead. * Emma let Daniel have the bottle of water during the game. * Emma says she's been watching Daniel play. * They both stare at one another during the game. * Emma seems jealous that Daniel asked Maddie to Beach Ball. Witch's Flu * Daniel brings Emma some soup when he hears that she's sick. * Daniel makes some soup for Emma. * Emma accidently makes him wear her dad's shirt and his eyebrows bigger. * The next day at school, she reverses it. Which Witch is Which? * Daniel creates a distraction so Emma and Andi can escape. * Daniel is surprised when he finds out that Emma is a witch. * Daniel goes to see Emma after finding out she's a witch. * Daniel hugs Emma and says "Don't worry; I won't let anything bad happen to you." The Chosen One *Emma then warns him about the butterflies now at the window. *She apologized, saying when she gets nervous or excited they appear. *He asks her what she's going to do about the Principal. * Daniel tells Emma to stay in her room while he deals with The Principal. * Emma is shocked that Daniel and the others managed to "destroy" the Principal. * Daniel is late picking up Emma to the dance, due to the Principal kidnapping him. * Emma goes to the dance and tries to save Daniel. * Daniel is then freed by Andi and tackles the Principal to save Emma. * He hugs her and asks if she's okay after she and Maddie send the Principal away. *Daniel sings a song for Emma at the dance. *While on Stage, Daniel and Emma kiss. *Daniel tells Emma he likes her just the way she is. *Daniel asks Emma if she had her powers back. *Daniel tells Emma that she's still here and that's all that matters. Season 2 Jax of Hearts *Daniel puts his arm around Emma when they walk into class. *Daniel says that he's glad that no one can disintegrate his girl referring to Emma. *It is revealed that Daniel doesn't know her powers are back. *They both talked about what they did over the long break. *They both hug when they see each other. Runaway Witch *Daniel comes over to her house. *He gets suspicious when Emma and Andi stumble on telling him what they're doing. *Emma assures him that nothing is going on. *Daniel eventually, gives in, and believes her. *She feels guilty not telling him. Love Pie Redux *He sees her covered in goo in the hallway. *He seemed shocked after she comes out of the bathroom completely clean. *After school, he comes to her room. *He asks her if her powers are back. *She again lies and says she's "still her." *He apologizes for being paranoid, and admits to being afraid her powers will come back and "ruin everything." *When he sees her expression he quickly takes it back, saying he only fears for her safety. *He kisses her and leaves, and she again feels gulty for not telling him. The Fool Moon *Daniel tells Emma his hand was possessed while in detention, and suspects that it was magic. *He realizes there may be another witch in Miami. *He becomes paranoid and rants about wanting to get away from witches. *This offends Emma, and she kicks him out the house. *They see each other the next day in the cafeteria and it becomes awkward. *They make up when Jax casts a spell that makes Emma fall and Daniel catches her before she falls to the ground. *They apologize to each other right after and walk out of the cafeteria together. *Daniel comes to her house that night and asks her to come with her. *This is the episode he introduces her to the dock. *She tells him she likes it. *They watch the Fool Moon Daniel Who? *Daniel corrects her when she says the Fool Moon. *They almost kiss, but her dad's text stops it. *Daniel comes to Emma's house and discovers her powers are back. *He seemed upset that Jax knew before he did. *Emma gets upset when jax keeps erasing his memory. *Emma, along with Jax, accidently erase his entire memory. *Emma gives Daniel his memory back when he knows there's something familiar about her. *Emma is concerned about erasing Daniel's memory. *Emma makes sure Daniel is safe at all times. The No-Sleep Sleepover *When the lights go out Daniel instantly looks for Emma to make sure she's ok. *Daniel waves at Emma before he leaves. Outta Hand *Daniel breaks the trophy case so he can spend detention with Emma. Double Trouble *Emma goes on her anniversary date with Daniel. *Emma decides that her date with Daniel is more important then her dads convention. Missminion *Daniel breaks up with Emma after he see's her clones. *Emma is upset with Daniel and has heartache at school due to the breakup. The Breakup *Emma is still in love with Daniel and is upset he broke up with her. *Emma sees Daniel everywhere she goes and Daniel asks if she's ok. *When Emma runs into Daniel at school and asks him about his name he asks if she's alright. Emma Wants a Cracker *Emma turns herself into a bird and Daniel searches for her. *Daniel finds out Emma was going to give up her powers for him. *Emma and Daniel hug when Emma is turned back into her old self. Beach Birthday Bash *Emma saves Daniel from the spell he's under by Evil Desdemona. *Emma goes over to talk to Daniel when he motions her to come alone. *Daniel hugs Emma after she breaks the spell. BF-Never *Emma and Daniel meet at their spot by the docks when they feel bad about Andi. *Daniel comforts Emma and she says "You always seem to have time for me". The Abyss *Daniel and Emma get sent to The Abyss by Evil Emma. *They both work together to avoid being crushed by the walls. *Emma says she'll love Daniel no matter what he looks like. *Emma and Daniel kiss in The Abyss. I'll Stop the World *Daniel lets Emma through the portal before himself. *Daniel looks for Emma right when he gets out. *Emma is concerned on where Daniel is. *Daniel and Emma hug when they see each other. Emma vs. Emma *Daniel saves Emma from the portal. *Emma says she loves Daniel. *Emma hugs Daniel after he saves her. Season 3 Beachside 7 *Emma Is glad that Daniel is helping her set up for her dad's birthday party. *Daniel and Emma smile at one another when they meet on the beach. Always You *Emma is jealous of Daniel and Mia. *Daniel sings a song called Always You to Emma. *Emma hugs Daniel after he sings to her. Breaking All the Rules *Emma writes her name on Daniel's arm so she'll know its him and not Mia. *Emma forgives Daniel for not knowing it was Mia. Neverending Summer *Daniel looked jealous when Emma hugged Jax. Daniel Darko *Emma is upset with Daniel. No More Mr. Nice Guy *Emma pleads to the council to try to remove the spider seal off Daniel. El Cristal de Caballero *Emma is glad Daniel is back to normal. *Emma tells Daniel to be careful when going to talk to Mia. Kanay vs. Kanay *Daniel immediately rushes toward Emma when she's in the janitor's closet. *Daniel is concerned about Emma being stuck inside. Invisible Me *Daniel is trying to comfort Emma after she and Maddie are stuck together *Emma tells Daniel she doesn't trust Mia. *He thinks she is just jealous, like he is of Jax, and accuses him of everything that's happened. *Emma defends him, and Daniel accuses her of still liking Jax. *She does a bad job of denying it, he knows it, and leaves in a huff. *After Andi told her Mia may be out to get her, she asked if Mia said anything about Daniel, clearly more concerned about that. The Truth About Kanays *Emma sees Daniel talking to Mia while she's invisible, and follows them. *She gets upset when he vents to Mia, and pours yogurt on him. *They talk privately in a classroom. *She said she poured yogurt on him because he deserved it for talking to Mia about her. *He said they're just friends like her and Jax, in a jealous tone. *He says it may be time for a break. *Mrs. Jones walks in, and tells invisible Emma they aren't done talking. *He walks in on Jax and Emma slow dancing. *He argues with Jax that he needs to talk to Emma. *He waits for her outside the lockers on the Witches Council to apologize. *She doesn't give him a chance to, as she remembers she is late for her Big Brains interview. Zombie Rescue Team *Daniel reveals to his siblings that he and Emma aren't together anymore, at least, he thinks so. Nevertheless, their relationship is on a hiatus. *Emma is looking for Daniel. *Emma is upset when she finds out that Daniel is at Mia's house. Magical Throwdown *Daniel is automatically concerned when Jax mentions Emma. *Daniel talks to Emma about turning Philip into a human. The Kanay Strikes Back *Emma asks him for help turning Phillip human. *Daniell asks why Jax is suddenly so interested in helping Emma, thinking he's up to something. *Daniel says that he trusts Emma and that he doesn't believe Mia. *Daniel makes sure that Emma is ok when she feels fait after casting a spell. *Daniel tells Mia that he loves Emma. *Daniel doesn't feel comfortable with Mia kissing him and still has true feelings for Emma. New Witch Order *Daniel takes Emma home when she feels faint. *Daniel makes Tea for Emma and says that he knows it's her favorite. *Daniel is concerned about Emma being in the video game for too long. *Flashbacks are shown of Daniel and Emma. *Emma chooses Jax over Daniel. Season 4 A World Without You *When Emma can't locate Daniel on her phone she visits his house. *She is automatically frustrated and worried when she can't find him. Ever in the Everglades *Emma hugs Daniel when he comes back with the gangs RV. *It is revealed he does not remember who she is. *She agrees to take a tour of the sanctuary, dropping little hints about their history. *Emma is upset that he remembers very little about their life and memories together. *A butterfly appears next to Daniel when Emma stands next to him possibly because she may still like him. *He is shocked to know that his siblings' nicknames are the T3. *Emma again tries to remind Daniel of his life in Miami, talking about how his sibling are the best pranksters in Miami. A Tale of Two Lives *Emma uses a spell to untie Daniel from the ropes. *Emma explains to Daniel about his old life, and convinces him to come back to Miami with them. Twisted Sister *Emma shows Daniel around to help him remember his old life. *Emma reminds Daniel that he used to love to sing and play guitar. *She shows Daniel a picture of him being a captain on The Sharks. *Daniel tells Emma he remembers their secret spot and asks why they broke up in the past. *Daniel, after meeting the Council, tells her he's gonna go home. *Emma convinces Daniel to stay in Miami. The Final Countdown *Daniel asks why there in school, and Emma says it may help trigger his memory. *At lunch, he again asks for the time. *Emma tries to get Daniel to relax and have his memories come back to him. *Her attempts with music, warm milk, and a massage all fail. *Emma drags Daniel to his house in order to try and get him to remember his old life. *Daniel accepts that he will disappear, and thanks Emma for trying. *Daniel tells Emma that she must have really cared about him to help him out. *Emm admits to Daniel that they were more than friends, as he was her first love. *Daniel kisses Emma before time runs out. *Daniel holds onto Emma when the break ends. *Daniel is upset with Emma's decision. Back to Square One *They are seen at "their spot". *Emma says she just wanted a quiet place to think. *Daniel stops her from leaving. *Emma finds it hard to believe Daniel wants to go back to the Everglades. *Emma says she wants to get rid of Daniel's hurt. *Daniel doesn't want Emma to get hurt. *Emma says she wants to help Daniel. Power in a Bottle *He sits with her briefly at lunch. *He asks if she found anything on gettng him back to the Everglades. *She says she's still working on it, and it's on her to do list, after eating lunch. What If? *Daniel checks in with Emma on getting him back to the Everglades. *Emma lies and says she found something that might work. *Daniel thanks Emma for helping and for everything she has done. Frenemies *Daniel sees Emma with Jax at school and says he's ready to go back to the Everglades. *She says she can't send him back yet and they'll have to talk later. Mommie Dearest *Daniel says that Emma can make up her mind on what she wants to do and that no one can force her to. A Girl's Sacrifice *Daniel urges the gang to go save Emma after Andi textes them. *He stops her from helping Andi, knowing Liana will attack her next. *He helps her stall Liana so Emma can take refuge in the realm. *Emma sends Daniel back to the Everglades. *Emma is glad she made him happy. *Her and Andi walk over and talk to him and once again introduce themselves. *They say goodbye to each other, even though he calls her Emily. *Emma tells Andi she is going to miss him. *Emma knows that this is the best for Daniel even though it's in an alternate life. Trivia *Daniel tells Emma to keep her powers. *Daniel is very defensive of Emma when Maddie's around. *Daniel and Emma had their first kiss in The Chosen One. *Their place is the docks as mentioned by Andi and they have been there a couple times in season 2. *Emma and Daniel kiss for the second time in The Abyss in Season 2. *Emma and Daniel get back together in the episode The Abyss. *Emma says she loves Daniel in Emma vs. Emma. *Daniel saves Emma from being sucked into the portal. *Emma saves Daniel from the spell cast on him by Desdemona *When they get back together Emma starts calling Daniel "Danny" for short. *When Emma was dating Jax she called Daniel "Danny" for short. *Daniel wrote a song for Emma. *Daniel cares about Emma's safety. *Daniel is willing to help Emma with her dad's birthday party. *Daniel was worried when Emma goes missing. (Rebel Emma) *Daniel sings a new song called Always You to Emma. *Flashbacks are shown of Daniel and Emma in New Witch Order. *Daniel says he loves Emma in The Kanay Strikes Back. *Daniel and Emma's last kiss was in the fourth (final) season, Episode Nine, The Final Countdown. Songs *Tattoo - Jordin Sparks *Always You - Nick Merico *What You Do - Chrisette Michele ft. Ne-Yo *Rocketship - Shane Harper *The Story Of Us - Taylor Swift *Love Will Remember - Selena Gomez *Breakeven - The Script *Watcha Say - Jason Derulo *Hot N Cold - Katy Perry *Without The Love - Demi Lovato *When I Was Your Man - Bruno Mars *Forever and Always - Taylor Swift *Set Fire to the Rain - Adele *Music Sounds Better - Big Time Rush *Already Gone - Kelly Clarkson *All Hands On Deck - Tinashe *When I See U - Fantasia *Til I Forget About You - Big Time Rush *Energy - Keri Hilson *Today Was A Fairytale - Taylor Swift *Jar Of Hearts - Christina Perri *Almost Love - Jessica Jarrell *Do You - Ne-Yo *Butterflies - Zendaya *All Over Again - Big Time Rush *We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together - Taylor Swift Category:Pairings Category:Main Pairings Category:Relationships